ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Medos
Medos (born July 17th, 1989),is an English-born professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the HWA e-fed brand, Lock Wrestling Federation (LWF), Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE), Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) Undisputed Wrestling Alliance (UWA) and American Championship Wrestling (ACW) .. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career In England: Medos was born to two working class parents so had to earn his money. But eventually he gained money to watch a HWA show, to which he enjoyed so much he decided wrestling would be for him. He then managed to sign up with the English Fed: SCW (Southern County Wrestling). SCW: Medos signed up with SCW, and was instantly branded as the New Punching Bag. He trained hard to be able to get rid of this label, but even consecutive wins was not enough to get rid of it. Medos even participated in the biggest PPV of SCW, in his first year there called: The Southern Slaughter. The main event was a 30 Man Battle Royal for the SCW World Heavyweight Title. Medos competed in the match and was in the final three alongside his partner: Jake The Jack and the current champion, Tyson The Terrible. Medos had plenty of chances to eliminate both Tyson and Jake to win the belt, but knew of the emotional and physical pain that Jake had been in, so sacrificed the chance he had to win. Jake was holding Tyson on the ropes but was struggling. Jake was shouting at Medos to throw them both, Medos declined. Tyson kicked Jake away, but was not expecting a charge from Medos who jumped and hit an breathtaking Dropkick that sent Tyson, face first to the ropes. Medos grabbed and set Tyson in a Olympic Slam position, to throw him out, however the weight of Tyson threw Medos over the rope as well, thus eliminating both wrestlers leaving Jake the new champion. Tyson never forgot this and actually quit SCW to tend for his new son Tyson Topp. A considered Future Hall Of Fame, SCW star, even though he was only 14. Medos decline any offers from Jake to wrestle him for the title, stating that he would only go for it, if Jake didn't have it. After this event, Medos spent many matches performing high impact, and complicated moves, which gave fans an incredible time. After a while, HWA visited England, and a talent scout spotted Medos. He took the offer and moved to America, to start on this new era, the HWA Era. HWA (2009-Current): Medos was first seen at the HWA Pay Per View: Road To Ruin by appearing in the front row of the show, watching the matches and studying the moves of Lucas Valentine, a new upshot English wrestler, who would be his debut opponent. After the match which saw Lucas come out on top, Lucas completed ignored Medos, whilst the nephew of the legendary Butch Parker, Sean Parker offered his hand to Medos. The two became good friends. The next week, Medos took on Lucas in his debut and picked up the win. However at the end, Lucas kept on his attack, which brought in another new HWA star called Rex Devonport after Sean attempted a Asai Moonsault onto Lucas, but instead connected with Rex. This brought on a Tag Team match the next week: Sean Parker & Medos Vs Lucas Valentine & Rex Davenport (This was also his debut). The match was won by Sean and Medos, as HWA Critics were getting more and more impressed with Medos, some of the roster were not. The four new HWA wrestlers carried on their feud until The Other Side PPV, where all four faced off in a Fatal Four Way. In the beginning, all four was split into two teams, Sean and Medos, Lucas and Rex. However, eventually both teams faced off one against one another, because after all it was a Fatal Four Way. However, during the match, Rex got injured too badly to carry on and the match was made a Triple Threat. As we reached the end, Sean connected Lucas with a devastating Detonation, however Medos appeared from nowhere and connected a harsh Shooting Star to Sean. However, Medos was exhausted after that move, and fell backwards to pin Lucas for the win. After this feud, Medos had a couple more matches before it was announced a new Tournament had been set up. The Spotlight Tournament. The championship belt had been brought back for a new wrestler to take it. This would have been set up for over 3 weeks. One round per week, culminating in a final Triple Threat match for the belt. The rounds went like this: Lucas Valentine V Rex Davenport - Won by Lucas. Basher Vs Sean Parker - Won by Basher. The final round match is between Medos and Jackal, which we shall see after the next PPV, Ring Master 2009. Medos was also entered into this tournament, where he has been teamed with the newest HWA star: Xander Cross, who is making his debut in Ring Master, against HWA Veteran, Bryan Deas and the HWA World Heavyweight Champion, Butch Parker. During the waiting for the Ring Master, Medos has formed an alliance with Talon Wilkinson, Michael Dredge, Ronnie McNeil and Eddie K, as we are awaiting the return of Senester, and also to help Talon battle Senester. Cue, Ring Master 2009. The time where all the HWA Stars battled one another for the chance to be considered the best. Medos teamed with HWA's newest star: Xander Cross. The two were scheduled to face Bryan Deas and HWA World Heavyweight Champ Butch Parker, however, with Sean Parker being taken to hospital in an emergency in the match before Butch didn't compete. Instead his replacement was Wisdom. After a long hard battle, Xander pinned Deas and the team won, both advancing to Round 2. Round 2 was a No DQ match, Medos and Xander fought long and hard for the match but in the end, Medos picked up the win, Medos offered his hand to which Xander accepted after shrugging it off earlier in their tag match. Round 3 was a battle royal, consisting of, Medos, Talon Wilkinson, Ronnie McNeil, Eddie K and Lucas Valentine. After some interference, Lucas Valentine was eliminated after being chucked out by Dragon. Medos was shortly thrown over the top rope by Legion but since Lucas had already been eliminated, Medos was safe to go to Round 4. He faced HWA All Star champ: Eddie K in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match. Medos picked up the first win, quite quickly. However, after some severe damage to the arm, Eddie picked up the next two pins, leading Eddie to Round 5. After the final, which Talon bested Eddie, the lights dimmed. And who would arrive, but Senester. His return was now. Talon was looking for his friends however, Senester showed him where they were. Eddie, Dredge, Medos, McNeil, Basher and even Bryan Deas were all backstage trying to get through, being blocked by security. Dredge eventually got through but was manhandled by Senester. Senester walked off as the rest of the group ran to Talon and helped them. Medos was happy that he reached the Semi-Finals in his first Ring Master event, but wished Ring Master didn't have to end like this. Medos faced off against Jackal at the following Havoc to try and advance in the Spotlight Tournament. Medos controlled the match to begin with but Dragon interfered. Medos lost his momentum at that point but took control but this time Lucas appeared. At the end of the match Medos had Jackal in a English Enigma, and was about to win the match but Dragon appeared and kicks Jackal in the head resulting a DQ Win for Jackal, so Jackal advances in the tournament. Medos angered by this, takes out Lucas whilst Jackal and Dragon walk away. Eddie K came down to calm down Medos who is incredibly cheated by this. Medos is faced Eddie K in a singles match at Havoc, where Medos managed to pick up the win against the All Star champ. Later on that evening Medos was the special guest referee for the Triple Threat Spotlight Title match. Medos did call the match down the middle as he should of done, and in the end, Lucas picked up the win. However, when Medos handed him the belt, Lucas wanted Medos to strap it on for him. Medos replied with a harsh Falling Future. Medos beat Jackal in a match at Havoc using a Burning Heart. Medos is appearing at the next HWA PPV: Declarations. He shall face Logan Neilson and Lucas Valentine in a Triple Threat match for the Spotlight title. LWF (2009-Current): Medos first appeared when he first introduced himself after the LWF show. It was completely unannounced that LWF had a new signee or that someone would even make an appearance, yet Medos appeared. He introduced himself to the fans as they decided to cheer on with Medos. He was next seen having an interview with LWF Interviewer: Grey Coppi. He stated how happy he was to be here in LWF, and how he looks forward to facing all the roster. He also claimed that the "English Enigma" doesn't back down, no matter how much he is underestimated as he is considered the rookie. Coppi asked about his past in more detail compared to when he was in the ring, to which Medos quite happily told him. Afterwards, Medos walked off to get to a hotel. It was announced at LWF: Lockdown (5/11/09) that Medos will be facing Donovan Hastings at Resurrection, after Hastings complained at not facing a single former world heavyweight champion, Lock decided to give Medos a chance to make his name. Medos debuted at Lockdown but lost his first match against Derick Felix. Medos faced Donovan Hastings at Resurrection but lost when Hastings used the ropes to his leverage. Medos faced Nomad in the second match of Lockdown after Resurrection. Medos won the match by making Nomad tap to the Sharp Shooter. After a week off, Medos arrived at Warzone awaiting his opponent Prototype, however after Prototype no-showed, Medos won the match by forfeit. Medos looked pissed off by being blown off, but suddenly Darius Jermaine appeared. Darius revealed that his first opponent in Lord Of The Ring was Medos. Jermaine slapped Medos in the face, nearly taking him off his feet. However, Medos got his own back by hitting the Falling Future then telling Darius to Never Underestimate the English Enigma. Medos teamed with Magnificent Carter and Chuck Randall in a Six Man Tag match against Darius Jermaine, Prototype and J.W. McCammon. The match was a giant brawl, but in the end, the winning pin came from Medos who hit a Falling Future onto JW. He appeared at Lord of the Ring but lost to Darius Jermaine in the opening round. Medos faced off against Prototype, and won the match. His match the next week was against Cross-Hemisphere Champion: Derick Felix. As the match closed to the end, Lone Wolf and hit Felix with a Wolf Charge, thus giving the victory to Wolf. Medos then hit Wolf with a Falling Future, and is now scheduled to face Wolf the following week. TWE (2009-Current): Medos signed with TWE and was placed onto the Tuesday Night Enigma brand. He is in the first card set in a untelevised match against Edge which he won and a televised match against Edge, Pyro and Christian. Medos appeared in the Main Event, and bested the three other men to pick out a win in his TWE debut. He faced Edge the following week but lost. At the first PPV since the reopening of TWE, Road To Redemption, Medos faced Edge in a Tables match to qualify for the Semi-Finals. Medos won the match and is now scheduled against The Instant Classic The Bashman. UWE (2009-Current): Medos has signed with UWE, and as of yet has not been scheuduled for a match. UWA (2009-Current): Medos has signed with UWA, and appeared at the PPV: WrestleFest. He wrestled in the Gold Rush match to which he lost. He is next in a match against Omen. ACW (2009-Current): Medos has signed with ACW, and has been scheduled a match against ACW World Champion: David Matthews. Personal Life Medos was born in Somerset, England to two middle class parents. Because of this Medos had to work for everything he wanted. One day, he spent some hard earned cash onto a ticket to see HWA when they were in England. Medos was captivated by the skill of the wrestlers and decided this was the path for him. Being in England, there were not many wrestling companies, but Medos managed to find one called SCW (Southern County Wrestling). When he wasn't wrestling in the company, he was backyard wrestling to improve. Eventually, HWA sent a Talent Scout over to England during the November 2008 Great Britain Tour to find some international talent. They found Medos. Medos accepted the job and joined HWA. He trained some more to be ready, and finally was called up to the HWA show. Medos is never normally seen without a trademark Water Bottle. So whenever seen without, you can tell something is up with him. Because he is normally with a water bottle, Medos is quite often the spokesperson to several brands of water, but refuses to work for "Smart Water" as he believes this is just a scam. In Wrestling *'Finishers' ** Falling Future (Japanese style standing front flip into a combined neck-breaker and cradle-pin a.k.a. Ranhei) (HWA) (TWE) (LWF) (VWE) (ACW) ** Burning Heart (Burning Hammer: Standing backbreaker transitioned into a modified brain-buster.) (HWA) (VWE) ** English Enigma (Inverted Cloverleaf) (HWA) (TWE) (VWE) (ACW) ** Tanabata/Star Festival ''(Jumping Reverse STO) (UWA) ** ''Shooting Star (Double Pumphandle Orange Crush Bomb) (UWA) *'Signature Moves **'''''Shooting Star (Double Pumphandle modified powerbomb a.k.a. Orange Crush)(HWA) (TWE) (VWE) **''The British Destroyer'' (Muscle Buster) (HWA) (TWE) (LWF) (VWE) **''MedoSlam'' (Spinning Double Underhook Facebuster) (VWE) **''Tanabata/Star Festival ''(Jumping Reverse STO) (VWE) (HWA) **''Medos Explosion ''(Sit Out Rock Bottom) (VWE) **''The Star Lock'' (King Crab Lock) (UWA) **''Burning Heart'' (Burning Hammer) (UWA) **Medos Mash (Jan 2009-June 2009) (Curbstomp: grabs laying opponents arms up behind them and slams their head into the canvas by foot.) (HWA) *'Other Moves' **German Suplex, **DDT **Brainbuster, **Powerbomb, **Powerslam, **Keylock, **Bear Hug, **Body Scissors, **Haas Of Pain, **Sharpshooter, **Moonsault, **Dropkick, **Lionsault **Corkscrew Splash, **Diving Spear, **Super Kick, **Shooting Star Press **Headlock **Arm Drag **Suplex **Lionsault **Spinning Leg Lariot **Diving Forearm Smash **Diving Elbow **Legdrop **Crossbody **STF **Figure Four Leg Lock **Diving Clothesline **Falcon Arrow **Drop Toe Hold *'Nicknames' **''The British Destroyer'' (HWA) (TWE) **''The English Enigma'' (HWA) (LWF) (TWE) (VWE) (UWA) (ACW) *'Entrance Music' **''Agenda Suicide'' by The Faint (HWA) (LWF) (TWE) (VWE) Championships and Accomplishments None As Of Yet Global Record = Wins 18 Loses 8 HWA Record = Wins '''13 Loses 3 '''LWF Record = Wins 3 Loses 4 TWE Record = Wins '''2 '''Loses '''1 '''VWE Record = Wins '''0 '''Loses 0 Medos Medos Medos Medos Category:LWF Wrestlers